I Will Survive
by LA Suka
Summary: This story is entirely in Goku's point of view. We get to see what Goku is feeling and thinking when his heart virus attacks. Will he survive and who is this mysterious girl following him around?


  
Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Author's notes: I know this has nothing to do with the stories I'm currently working on, but I've been working on this one for a while now and just finished it. This is another alternate dimention fic. Basically, things will happen differently in this story than they did on the show, but many things will still be similar. This entire story is centered around Goku's feelings and thoughts, when he is attacked by the heart virus.   
  
  
I Will Survive  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
Goku never felt so much pain in his life. At least not to this extreme and never in this fashion. He couldn't understand it. What was wrong with him? The only other time he'd felt this much pain, had been right before he died fighting his brother Radditz and that, is something he will never be able forget. At least then, the pain had only lasted a few seconds. He wished it were like that now.  
  
At first the pain had started off as just a small ache in his chest; something easily ignored, but when he turned Super Saiyan, the ache steadily grew stronger and stronger until finally it felt like his heart was on fire.   
  
The pain increased with every exertion he made. It increased with every blow he gave and with every blow he received. When he had inadvertently given some of his energy to the android, it felt like he'd given it everything he had left and when he tried it again, it just hit him. It hit him so hard, that all he could do, was sink to the ground and double over in pain, and hold his chest.   
  
He heard his friends cry out in alarm, but no one was as stunned as he was at this turn of events. What on Earth was happening to him?!   
  
That's when he finally realized what was wrong. The heart virus! It was hitting him now and he was at the android's mercy. He'd been too stupid to realize what was happening to him at first but now, it was too late. He couldn't stop it. All of this ran through his mind as the android sucked the energy from his body.  
  
The android had him down on the ground with his hands around his neck in a deathly grip and he wasn't planning on relinquishing his hold until he'd managed to suck all the energy from Goku's body. In other words, he wasn't going to stop until he was dead.   
  
The pain in his chest was excruciating and as more energy was sucked from him, the greater the pain in his chest grew. As if that wasn't enough, now he couldn't breath because the android was cutting off his air supply. His lungs felt like they were going to collapse on him as he began to panic.   
  
Now, it is a natural reaction for the body to panic when it is deprived of oxygen, so no matter how hard he tried, Goku couldn't stop it. He was just too weak to do anything about it.   
  
The android laughed that hollow, robotic laugh as Goku struggled to break free and reeled back his head in delight as Goku's precious life energy surged through him. Slowly, Goku's hands went numb on him and they fell to his chest like dead weights. All he could do now was wait for his inevitable death.   
  
Just as he was about to give up he heard Krillin and the other's shouting at him from far away, telling him not to give up. This gave him a little bit of strength but he knew deep down inside that he wasn't going to last much longer.   
  
As he felt his body begin to relax suddenly out of no where, an angle appeared. Well, he wasn't really an angle and he certainly didn't have wings or a halo above his head, but to Goku, he was an angle. An angle send there to save him.  
  
In that instant, the androids grip around his neck was gone and he found that he could breath again. It hurt like a son of a bit** but boy, did it feel good to be able to breath again!  
  
Even though his vision was blurred, he could still make out the smirk on his face. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed all lit up like a roman candle. Vegeta had finally done it. He had finally reached that level that only one Saiyan was suppose to reach every thousand years (or something like that). The legendary level of Super Saiyan.   
  
He would have said something. He would have thanked Vegeta for saving his life but he couldn't really talk right now.   
  
Vegeta looked down at the only other full blooded Saiyan left in the universe and snarled with disgust. The only thing Goku could manage to do, was curl up into a ball and gasp for air.   
  
"Kakkorott your such an idiot! You should have known changing into a Super Saiyan would only aggravate and activate the heart virus! You were warned about it three years ago and you did nothing about it!" He hissed.  
  
"Your pathetic Kakkorott!" KICK!!   
  
Vegeta didn't really kick him that hard but he was pretty sure that he broke a few of his ribs. He actually heard a few of them snap though it could have been his imagination.   
  
It took his tired brain a sluggish second to register that he had been kicked and when it did finally register, it was just too much for him to handle. He barely had enough time to yelp once before blacking out.   
  
Goku's next recollection of consciousness was being carried though the air slung over some one's shoulder. He could feel the warm salty air blowing in his face and taste the salt water but he couldn't move. In fact, he was in so much pain he couldn't even open his eyes. It took all of his concentration to just breath.   
  
He then heard Yamcha talking to him that gave some comfort even though he couldn't really make out what he was saying to him. At least he was still alive and if he was alive, he'd be able to go back and help his friends.  
  
He had no idea how long he was there but he could sense that Chichi was there though through it all, comforting him night and day and that helped a lot. Unfortunately, no one could take away his suffering completely.   
  
He wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not but he remembered being forced fed his first dose of medication. It almost didn't go down because his throat was so swollen but thankfully they got in him, and he soon felt it begin to go to work in his system. It knocked him out right away but sleep was welcome.  
  
Every time he awoke, either Chichi or Yamcha was always there beside him to comfort him and encourage him in his recovery. He could never opened his eyes but he felt them there and heard them and that's all that mattered.   
  
He wanted to hug Chichi and tell her that everything was going to be ok because he could really feel how worried she was for him. They were bonded ya know. But most of all, he wanted to get up and help his friends fight the androids. If only he had been more careful and taken the antidote before any of this happened. He would be lucky if he lived through this.   
  
The pain in his chest came and went just like his wakefulness. At times, it would get really unbearable, and it felt like some one was stabbing him with a knife and then twisting it around inside. At those times, he was reduced to screaming and jerking around in bed, unable to do anything else as his body just took over.   
  
At times, he thought he was going die and once he could have sworn that he did, but Chichi always came through for him by either just being there for him, or by giving him another dose of medicine.  
  
The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks it seemed until finally, he woke up and found himself at Master Roshie's house.   
  
"How did I get here?" He muttered sitting up in bed. Last time he remembered, he was at home. Just then, he heard some voices down stairs and immediately recognized them.   
  
"Chichi." He said under his breath and smiled. Carefully he stood up and tested out his legs. They were a little weak at first and felt like jello but after a few stretches felt all better again.  
  
"Ahhh, that's better. Now, I gotta get out of here before I get cabin fever!" He said to himself dressing. He felt like he'd been cooped up inside for days and he realized by the calendar on the wall, that he had been.  
  
"Wow! I've been out for over ten days?! I sure hope the other's are ok! Gosh! I've got to get back into shape and go help them!" Goku said walking up to the window in his room. He opened the window and stuck his head outside, breathing in the warm, sea breeze.   
  
"Oh, that feels and smells so good." Goku groaned leaning out. He stood there a second and then leaped out without any warning. He didn't bother to fly and just did a flip and landed on his feet on the sandy beach. The sand felt good between his toes and he stood there for a while just wiggling the sand between them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh...." He sighed falling onto his back and soaking in the rays. He would have fallen asleep but some thing or some one jerked him back awake.  
  
"Shoot, I guess I'm still pretty worn out. I almost fell asleep." He said to himself and then he heard that voice again. He spun around expecting to see some one but saw nothing.   
  
"That's strange." He muttered looking around.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called. No one answered. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned back around to where he was looking out to sea and prepared himself for one of his famous KAMEHAMEHA blasts.   
  
He waited a second to gather his energy and slowly brought his hands up in front of him to begin. It took him a little bit longer than usual to gather his energy but he had remember that he was just recovering from his heart virus. Thankfully he was a Saiyan though, and Saiyan's always get stronger after a battle. Or in his case, after recovering from a near fatal heart virus and getting all his energy sucked from his body.   
  
Slowly he concentrated on the energy forming in his hands, focusing on just that trying to form it into a ball. The sand at his feet started rising into the air around his legs and began to swirl around him like a little twister.  
  
"KA..."  
  
The water in front of him began to ripple as energy surged over it.  
  
"ME..."  
  
The sea gulls in the sky flew away frightened and the clouds parted.  
  
"HA..."   
  
The ground beneath his feet began to vibrate slightly.  
  
"ME..."  
  
The water in front of him began to separate almost readying it's self for the blast.  
  
"HA!!!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs opening his hands. A yellow beam shot out from his hands and sliced through the water, vaporizing everything in it's path. The energy blast traveled for miles and finally dissipated leaving a huge rise of steam in it's wake. Moments later a title wave, six feet high struck the small island.  
  
When the water finally receded, a very drenched Goku stood on the beach with is hands still up in front of him, sea weed hanging from his arms. Slowly he opened his eyes and released the breath he'd been holding.   
  
"Ooops... Heheee. Guess I kinda over did that one." He said laughing nervously. He looked back at Master Roshi's house and nearly face vaulted. It was covered in sea weed. Chichi and Master Roshi aren't going to be very happy he thought, but amazingly, when they came running out of the house, they didn't even yell at him.  
  
They didn't really say much to him at all. Or did they? For some reason, he couldn't remember because he suddenly found himself standing back a couple yards away from them. Chichi, Master Roshi and Yamcha were standing by the waters edge staring out at the huge steam cloud rising from the ocean. (Confused? You'll understand what's going on by the end of the story)  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Yamcha shouted. Chichi and Roshi just shook their heads. Goku stood back and watched them with amusement. They hadn't even seen him yet so they didn't know he was the one who'd done it and so that meant, they didn't even know he was awake yet. Maybe if he snuck back into his room, they would never find out or maybe he should just pop up next to Chichi and give her a big hug!  
  
He quickly made up his mind to go back to his room because he heard Chichi cursing to herself about how messed up her hair now was. He could give her a hug and kiss later after she'd calmed down.   
  
As soon as he popped back into his room, he sat down on the end of his bed and thought about everything that's happened so far. A lot of things have happened since his illness.   
  
He could feel a new power out there, stronger than anything he'd ever felt before and there was something weird about it. If he didn't know any better, it felt like everyone was standing in the exact same spot, all powered up to the max. It just didn't't make any sense because he could still sense everyone's powers separately.   
  
Vegeta was off some where by himself, Krillin and Trunks were off some where by themselves, Gohan was off by himself, and Piccilo was standing next to the weird power source but even his ki felt different.   
  
"That's it!" Goku shouted out loud. "He must have gotten back together with Kami to become stronger! Awesome! That explains it but, that still doesn't explain that weird power I'm sensing." Goku said scratching his head. It just didn't make any sense. Well, the only way he was going to find out, was to look for himself!  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." He said looking towards the window and then disappeared.  
  
He arrived just a little bit too late. Cell had already taken off in search of the androids and everyone had now joined Piccilo. They were all just standing or floating around, talking about what happened. Goku first listened in to what they were saying for a little while to try to learn what all had happened without having to ask too many questions.   
  
He found out all that had happened between Piccilo and Cell and decided to finally join in with the group. He waved like mad and smiled at the every one as he approached.   
  
"Hi guys! I'm back and I'm feeling much better! What's going on? What was that thing?" He had a million questions he wanted to ask but everyone seemed to want to talk at the same time. A moment later, Gohan finally noticed him. He looked straight at him and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey! Don't worry guys! My dad will be able to take him out no problem!" He shouted. Every turned at looked at Gohan as he continued to stare ahead at Goku.  
  
"Yeah, but only after he's recovered Gohan." Piccilo said shaking his head. Goku frowned and turned to the Namek.  
  
"Hey! I am feeling better Piccilo! You guys don't have to worry about me any more!" He said laughing. Piccilo didn't seem as confident though of Goku's abilities.  
  
"We have to find him first guys. No telling where he went to." Piccilo said seriously. Goku turned away from the group and concentrated on Cell's location but oddly enough, he couldn't sense anything.  
  
"That's weird, I can't sense him anywhere." Goku and Gohan said at the same time. Gohan had done the same thing and tried to zone in on Cell as well.   
  
"It seems Cell can hide his powers. Unfortunately, we're not gonna know where he is until he attacks again so were going to have to wait." Piccilo said looking back at Gohan and Goku grimly.   
  
Goku couldn't believe it. How could they just sit back and wait for Cell to strike again after so many people had already died? A whole city had been whipped off it's citizens. No one was left alive. They had been completely helpless and nothing angered Goku more than that.   
  
"Wait a minute guys! We can't just sit around and wait for Cell to strike again!" Goku nearly shouted behind Piccilo's back. Suddenly Piccilo turned at glared at him. His face came right up in front of Goku's face and if Goku hadn't moved back, he would have gotten his head butted with Piccilo's.   
  
"He said he was going to find android's 17 and 18 and absorb their powers! No matter what, we can't let that happen! If Cell absorbs the androids then we can give up all hope of ever defeating him!" Piccilo yelled becoming enraged.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Calm down big guy! Your right, so let's go look for him!" Goku said now floating a good distance away. Piccilo stared down at the ground and the other's remained silent a little afraid to speak up after Piccilo's suddenly intense outburst.   
  
Suddenly Vegeta whom had been so quiet the whole time spoke up startling everyone.   
  
"Well I don't care what the rest of you do, I'm going to find Cell and defeat him myself!" He shouted powering up. Trunks moved in front of him and stopped him with his hands spread wide.  
  
"No father! I won't let you do it! Your not strong enough to defeat Cell on your own!" He shouted. Vegeta growled and shot past his son. The two took off and vanished into the sky.  
  
"Well, there goes those two." Krillin muttered to no one in particular. Gohan nodded and looked around at the assembled group and yawned tired.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to Master Roshi's. Right now, I'd rather be over there." Gohan said rubbing his tired eyes. Krillin seemed to know what he was talking about and nodded his head sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, we all understand how you feel Gohan. Actually, I think we should all head back to Master Roshi's and get some rest. We're all pretty worn out and we need to be rested up again for tomorrow because I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for all of us." Krillin said patting Gohan's shoulder. Every nodded in agreement accept Goku who floated there confused. Before he knew it, the other's were taking off without him.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up!" He shouted taking off after them. Soon, everyone was back at Master Roshi's place. They touched down in the front of the house as the sun was just beginning to set over the water.   
  
"Oh man, I hope there's something to eat." Goku complained rubbing his tummy. It grumbled in agreement. Just then, something unforeseen happened. Chichi came running out of the house screaming hysterically waving her arms around and crying.   
  
"Oh please some one give me a sensu bean quick! Goku is dying!" Everyone stared back at her in shock. It took a slap to his face to snap him back into reality.  
  
"Mom! What do you mean?! What's wrong with dad?!" Gohan cried digging for a sensu bean from his spandex suit. Chichi held out her trembling hands and snatched the bean from Gohan as soon as he held it out.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I think he's slipped into a coma!" She cried running back into the house. Gohan just stood there and stared at the door. Krillin slowly came up behind him and gently laid his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, your dad's strong and that sensu bean should help him." Krillin soothed but Gohan shook his hand off and took off running in the house. Every one stood around speechless too worried to say anything.   
  
No one was more worried or as confused as Goku himself though. What the heck was happening?! Couldn't they see him?! He was standing right there beside them! Had everyone completely lost it?!  
  
"Hey! I'm right here guys! Hello?!!! Can't you hear me?! HELLO??!!!" Goku's voice rose as he started freaking out. No... He wasn't dead was he? He's been dead before and this definitely didn't happen.   
  
Suddenly he realized for the first time since he'd woken up, that no one had really looked at him or spoken to him at all. It had appeared that Gohan and Krillin had seen him, but really they hadn't seen him. They'd seen something behind him. He wasn't really there. At least, not physically. Even though he didn't have a physical body, he could still use his powers and touch things around him. With desperation he tried something.  
  
Cautiously he reached out and lightly touched Krillin's shoulder. His hand went right through. His heart skipped a beat. At least, it felt like it did because obviously he didn't have one. He stepped back in disbelief when he suddenly heard that voice again and it was calling his name.   
  
Goku spun around and there before him stood a child. She was dressed in a white dress and it glowed so brightly that it blinded him. He had to shield his eyes and look away for a moment before his eyes finally got accustomed. Nervously he took a step towards the little girl and knelt down before her.  
  
"Who, who are you?" He asked shakily. The little girl smiled and held out her hand. He would have been reluctant to take her hand but the glow she was giving off, some how soothed him.  
  
Slowly he took her hand and as soon as he did, his entire life flashed before his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He saw himself born and saw the first time his real mother held him. She was indeed very beautiful and he wanted so badly just to sit there and stare at her forever but the images faded quickly to the next scene. Then the sad day came when he was placed into the space pod that would send him to Earth. He watched as it blasted off along with hundreds of other tiny space pods, each heading towards a different planet. Amazingly, he remember how sad he was to leave his parents. He saw as his space pod as it crashed to Earth and watched as he bumped his head against a bulk head, causing him to forget his mission to destroy everything on Earth. Then he saw his grandfather as he picked him up for the first time, and smiled fondly at the memory.   
  
Then he watched himself as he grew up and eventually moved away after his grandfather's death. Then, he met up with Bulma, and together they searched for the Dragonball's and fought many bad guys. More time passed, and he saw how he met Chichi again for the very first time. She had on that cute little armor suit that she wore as a kid and he watched amused as they became friends and fought along side each other. She was a true little warrior back then and she still is!  
  
More time passed and before he knew it, he was watching his son being born again for the first time. Gohan entered the world with a bang because the first thing he did after being born, was accidentally zap the doctor with a small ki blast. The doctor was ok, thankfully and decided not to sue them. Goku thought it was the funniest thing at the time, but Chichi didn't find it the least bit amusing. He then watched as Gohan grew up and cringed when his brother first appeared and took his son away from him. It was the first time in his life, he had ever met some one stronger than himself. It was one of the most painful moments in his life. Reluctantly, he watched as he battled his brother and then watched as he died.   
  
Thankfully the scene changed and he saw himself running on snake way. He reached King Ki's, trained, and then left a year later after being wished back to life. He saw himself as he fought Vegeta for the first time and won. Than there came Freeza. He watched again, as Vegeta and Krillin died and changed into a Super Saiyan for the very first time. And he watched as he fought Freeza and defeated him. He wasn't proud of it, only saddened that some one could have been so evil.   
  
More time passed and he saw himself fighting the androids for the first time. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see when it happened but the little girl gripped his hand tighter and gave him the courage to watch. When it was all finally over, she released his hand and he stumbled back onto the ground exhausted and awe-struck.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He couldn't move. He was still seeing everything in his mind. The little girl knelt down and offered her hand again but he was afraid to take it.   
  
"Don't worry Goku, you will not have any more flash backs." She promised. He was hesitant to take her hand again but slowly did. She pulled him up with ease. That's when he finally got a really good look at the girl. Some thing about her seemed so familiar.  
  
"Do, do I... Do I know you?" He whispered still holding her hand. She simply nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I know you very well. I've been watch you Goku. We've all been watching you." She said bringing her other hand up and stroking his face. Goku raised his hand and gently grabbed her hand. It was so soft and delicate.  
  
"Who?" Goku asked bewildered by her answer.  
  
"Why, your family of course." She explained calmly. Goku blinked and stepped back uncertain he believed her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked apprehensively. "Please, tell me what's happening to me. Am I... Am I dying?" He added with disinclination. The little girl giggled and shook her head.   
  
"No silly! Your not dead. Your merely in-between dimensions. Your spirit is stuck and you must decide to return to your body soon or you will cross over." Goku blinked and rubbed his head.  
  
"Well if that's the case, how do I do that and how do I know you? I'm sure we've never met before. I would have remembered you." He said studying her face closely.   
  
"Oh, but we have met Goku. You just don't remember me." She said showing off her sparkling white teeth with a huge grin and then out from behind her back a tail appeared. Goku's mouth dropped open as he stared at her tail in disbelief.  
  
"YOUR A SAIYAN?!" He blurted out astonished. The girl laughed and spun around showing it off flicking it back and forth in front of his face.   
  
"Yes, my name is Tiresias and I am your sister Goku." She said coming to a halt right in his face. At first it didn't click with him because of the absurdity of the comment he couldn't bring himself to believe it. It was impossible! He never had a sister unless...   
  
He again studied her face and then he saw it in her eyes. She had the same eyes as Gohan and himself.   
  
"But, how?" He uttered in a daze. Tiresias smiled warmly at her brother and again reached out touching his face. He let her touch him and felt a shiver go up his spine.   
  
"My dear brother. You were born just three days before I died. That is why you do not remember me. In fact, you only saw me twice." She said with a hint of regret in her voice.   
  
"But, how come I didn't see you in my flash back?! How come I can't remember you?!" He shouted frustrated at himself for not remembering her. Tiresias laughed softly and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Don't be angry Goku. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. It was just my time to go but," She paused changing the subject, "it isn't your time to go yet. You have to stay Goku. Your friends need you."   
  
"Hey, it's not like I had a choice in the matter." He sighed looking down at his hands.   
  
"You do have a choice Goku. You can return to them." She pleaded sounding more urgent than before.   
  
"How? How can I return?"   
  
"First, you must wish to return and then all you have to do is return to your body." It sounded too simple. He could have thought of that himself. He had one more thing to say though before he returned to his body.   
  
"Tiresias?" He started, waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Yes Goku?" He asked.  
  
"Thank you for the memories. I'd forgotten so much. I now remember our parents most importantly, I remember you. That's the best gift any one has ever given me. Thank you." Tiresias smiled and gave him a hug. Goku hugged her back and then stepped back. She waved at him one last time and then disappeared.  
  
With renewed determination he marched into the house and up to the bedroom. When he arrived, he nearly choked at what he saw. Almost everyone that was sitting around his bed crying. Especially Chichi.   
  
"Oh Goku... Please come back to us." She sobbed stroking his pale face. With a gulp Goku stepped next the bed and looked at himself. He looked as white as a goast and he was barely breathing. If he didn't return now, his body would perish but he was clearly in a lot of pain and for a moment, he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to feel that much pain again but then he looked at his son and saw the pain in his expression.  
  
"Please dad! Don't leave us again! I don't think I can handle loosing you again. We need you dad! Cell, he's become too powerful for us all. Even Vegeta even though he won't admit it to any one." That was all it took. If he didn't return, he would let them all down and he wouldn't be able to live with himself in the next dimention.   
  
"Don't worry Gohan," he whispered, "I'm coming back to you and mom." And with that, he laid back down into his body. It was all very disorienting at first but then the all the pain came back, full blast, hitting him like a freight train head on.   
  
Every one who saw it, gasped and stared at Goku as his eyes snapped open. Gohan looked at his father and cried with joy.  
  
"DAD!" He screamed reaching down and hugging him. Chichi rushed to her husband's side and smothered him with tender kisses. A huge grin spread over his face and everyone laughed with joy.   
  
The pain was worth it as long as he still had his family with him. He will survive and then, he will defeat Cell! Nothing was going to stop him now.  
  
THE END   
  
  
  



End file.
